Remembrance
by Blue Letters
Summary: In a coma for 100 years. No memory of who she was before. How will Zora Tarucce live her life now? A Vizard playing Espada. And what'll happen when she and three others go to Karakura to wreak havoc, but meets someone from her past. Sorta AU, btw.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I rather like this story, but its the least favorite, and not well written either. Also, I do warn you, everything I write is rated T for profanity, and lots of it~ And slang words are also gonna be used quite often. Plus, i love to write conversations too. So, now that that's said and done, ON WITH DA STORY~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Never have, Never will. And I do not want to own it either. I only own my OCs, but it's illegal to own another human, so technically, I don't own them either. Its just wrong.-_-

-:-:- Rememberance, Chapter One,_ Just Go To Sleep, Damn_. -:-:-

All you can remember after being stabbed is pain. Excruciating pain. Like your very own heart being slowly wrenched from your chest, all while being stabbed countless times with a fiery blade. But few know that kind of pain, because most did not survive the inner-hollow being created from the darkness within their own soul. And the few whom survived it are left with the constant reminder of when their lives basically ended. They will never forget it, so long as they are infected with their inner hollows. But until the day they die, they continue to fight their hollows and try to live lives like ordinary humans.

They thought the Hollowfications had stopped after them, but it hadn't. There was another Soul Reaper who was Hollowfied. She had been secretly researching the disappearances of the eight captains and lieutenants fifty years prior, and was found out by the culprit himself, Sosuke Aizen. He caused her to go through the painful Hollowfication process as her punishment. Though she had beaten her hollow, she was extremely weakened and he sent her to Hueco Mundo. Then she went into a comatose-like state for more than fifty years, resulting in her complete memory loss.

Her friends all thought it odd of her to just disappear, and were devastated when all they found of her was a large blood stain just outside the Rukongai (Where Aizen had stabbed her). But at that time, there was a hollow that had possessed the bodies of a Soul Reaper and went on a killing spree. So everyone thought that's what happened, being as several highly ranked seated soul reapers were killed, (ex: Kaien and Miyako Shiba) and she was only the fourth seat of squad nine. But a few of her closest friends and comrades never gave up hope of her still being alive.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
It has been several months since I have awakened from a coma, and I still do not remember a damn thing! And I don't even know _how_ I survived being in a comatose-like state, and for _fifty years_! Its so frustrating! And the other Espada, except Nel and Starrk, are so fuckin' annoying! All they do is bitch about me about not looking looking like an Espada! I can't help I don't have bony mask or a hole! But I have proven I can act like them. I fight without mercy, though I secretly despise fighting. And miss evil, crazy voice in my head urges me to rip 'em all to pieces, limb by limb, slow and painful. while the other voice, calm and kind, tells me when to stop. And miss evil crazy voice would bitch a fit about how pathetic and weak I am. And I just say 'can-it, crazy bitch'. And the other voice, which I recently found out is my Zanpakuto, Hoshiteru, just laughs his ass off. Then, crazy bitch, or Kana, sulks in a corner. Talk about bi-polar. They have GOT to be bipolar, or just plain ol' crazy. But they obviously know who I am, because they bitch at each other about what to tell me and what not to.

'Zora, You _really_ need ta stop rambling on and on in your head. Me and Hoshi are tryin' ta sleep! And so should you.'

'Why? So you can give me more nightmares of you killing me? I'd rather not.'

'That and ya need ta sleep, I don't wanna hear ya griping about how "Oh~ Im sooo-oooo tiiirrred~!" and then ya getting yerself killed'

'Tch. I do NOT!'

'DO TOO!'

'DO NOT!'

'DO TOO!'

'SHUT UP! You act like children.'

'SHADDUP HOSHI!' we both shouted at him.

'Ya sure are one nosy son of a bitch, ain't ya?'

'Well, I can't sleep with you two at each others throats, now can I?' he smirked, knowing he'd pissed both of us off.

' ...I didnt know the oh-so-powerful Hoshiteru needs his "beauty sleep" did you, Kana?'

'Nope. And what happened ta ya bein' all pissy and annoying? And FYI, yer more bi-polar than us ya dumb shit.'

'I just have a couple of psychotic meanies in my head. And quit acting all PMSy, everyone know voices don't PMS.'

'Yer such an ignorant bitch. I'm just as real as Hoshiteru.' Kana said, rather annoyed with Zora.

'Hey, you better watch out Zora, Kana _never_ uses my full name unless she is pissed. At you usually. So I'd watch out or she might just materialize and try to shave all your long purple hair. Again.'

'Hahaha~ That or she'll gouge my eyes until they're black instead of blue, right?' by that time Kana was silently steaming in a corner, plotting on how to murder Zora, being her usual temperamental self.

'... Why Hoshi? I thought you were on _my_ side ... You ditcher.' I pouted.

'I'm on both of your sides. It's just fun to piss you off is all. Now, Zora, shouldn't you be waking up about now?'

'..I was asleep?'

'Yes, are ya always gonna be this damn stupid? Now hurry up and wakes up before on of them creepers jump ya!' snickering followed.

' Bye Hoshi, have fun with Miss PMS over there.'

'I'll try. And by the way, it wont be too long before your memory is to return.' and with that said, I, Zora, started to awaken.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- How was it? Good, Bad? Okay? I need ta know! And I'll try to do Regular, or Third persons POV for either ch 2 or 3. Also, my OCs looks will be explained by ch 3. I REALLY DONT KNOW WHO IMMA GUNNA USE AS HER PAIRING! IM LOST! And this story is gonna be quite funny. Maybe it will be mainly humor/ mystery/ romance/?, who knows? I sure as hell don't. And the next chapters will (hopefully) be longer. And I despise criticism. I'm writing this as a cell phone E-mail, so don't complain. and I know my grammar and punctuation completely, and utterly suck.


	2. Chapter 2

-Summary-  
In a coma for 100 years. No memory of who she was before. How will Zora Tarucce live her life now? A Vizard playing Espada. And what'll happen when she and three others go to Karakura to wreak havoc, but meets someone from her past. Sorta AU, btw.

- Remembrance - Chapter Two -

"Good morning Hueco Mundo! Or is it good night? Heh, ya never can tell" Said Kana, in an unusually cheerful manner.

"FUCK. YOU. go back to sleep hollow hoe." Replied Zora,"And quit snoring Hoshi. Its annoying the hell outta me. Dammit, out of all the Inner Hollows and Zanpakuto, I'm stuck with _you_ two." Zora rolled over and stuffed her face further into her pillow.

"Hey! We're not _that_ bad! At least we don't make funny noises all day and night." Said Hoshiteru.

"Heh, I don't, but _you_ sure as hell do. Do ya even _know_ how horrible it is to hear your voice?" Kana replied, Zora burst into laughter. The only think Kana and Hoshi were really any good at were arguing, making jokes, and being assholes.

"Heh, heh, She's right you know." said Zora, giving up on sleep.

"Well at least I don't _look_ like a freakin' green haired ghost whore!" Hoshi said, referring to Kana's ghostly white skin and apple green hair.

"Hmph! Well at least I don't look like a giant albino bird!" Kana replied with a devilish smirk.

"Hey! I ain't all white! My wings and hair have _yellow_ streaks. It's normal."

"Eh, I guess yer right. The weirdest lookin' one is obviously _Zora_! I mean, C'MON! who has gray hair? and eyes that match!"

"...Its not gray, fool, its _silver_! With a purple tint. Stupid bitch!"

"Hey! Hows it that I always get bitched out? I don't get it." Kana wined.

"Ladies, ladies, enough fighting! Its about time for one of the Fag face's meetings again, ain't it?" Hoshiteru said.

"Damn. It probably is. I suppose I have to get up now, huh?" Zora said, she would rather argue with Kana and Hoshi than go to a meeting any day.

"Heh, its yer fault for gettin' stuck being the Second Espada. You didnt have to kill the crack-headed old geezer." Kana said. Zora replied by flicking her off and fully waking up.

As soon as Zora opened her eyes there was a knock at her door. "Lady Zora, your presence is required for today's meeting in ten minutes." called an unknown Arrancar from the other side of the door.

"M'kay! Are you supposed to wake all of the Espada? Be sure to wake Starrk's lazy ass up to." Zora yelled. The Arrancar replied with a "Yes, Zora-sama." and left.

Zora sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and got up to look for her uniform. After several minutes she found it and took off her T-shirt to put the tight thing on. It was a tank top styled shirt with a jacket that ended beneath her ribs with the sleeves stopping half way between her elbows and wrists. The pants were tight around her thighs, and when it reached her knees, it fanned out when it reached her knees, stopping at her ankles. Her shoes looked like ordinary flip-flops, only they matched her uniform colors.

After putting on her clothes, she 'attempted' to brush her long silver bed head. She only got half finished with brushing every curl and knot out when when she simply stopped and muttered,"The hell with it," and threw it out the window,"Fuck. Now I need a new brush." and walked out the door.

The thing she hated most about this place was its color. White. It was too plain. Too ordinary. Too... Simple. Even gray or black would have been better. Seeing so much white made her brain hurt.

_Why cant that asshole paint this place a different color? I feel like im in a crazy house_. She thought, to herself, but got her question answered by Kana.

_Cuz Aizen is basically blind as a bat, namely Tousen. They don't know what color is_.

_No shit Kana. Everyone already knows that. So thanks for stating the obvious._ Hoshi said to Kana.

_I really dont give a damn. And I don't feel like hearing you two bull shit about everything. Now, just SHADDUP!_ Zora mentally yelled. Her eye started twitching, and both Hoshi and Kana immediately shut up and went to the back of her conscious.

_Thank you._ Zora thought.

"Now where the hell was I going? Oh, meeting. Right." She asked herself.

In order to navigate through the halls of Hueco Mundo, you either wander the halls for days on end, or you sense the reishi of the stronger Espada and Arrancar. Zora used the latter. Immediately she looked for Starrks reishi, only to find it coming from -No surprise- his room. _Ugh. Is that all he does? Sleep?_ She thought. _Of course, that's why he isnt a sadistic asshole like 99 percent of the other male Espada._

Zora rolled her eyes and started walking down the blank white halls of Hueco Mundo, following Starrk's Spiritual Pressure.

It took only about fifteen minutes to find his room. And as she approached the door she heard,

"Goddammit Starrk! Get your lazy ASS up!" and then a large thump, likely Lilinette's foot coming into contact with Starrk's face or crotch.

"OOOF! Not there Lilinette, anywhere but there!" Starrk whined through a clenched jaw. Must've been the crotch. Poor guy.

Zora knocked on the door, and entered before either Starrk or Lilinette could reply. What she saw was Starrk curled up in a fetal position on the floor, like all guys do when that 'Place' is injured(A/N: WHY do guys ALWAYS do that anyways? wont it make them hurt even MORE?). Lilinette was standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest with a triumphant smirk.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts. What'd she get you with this time?" Zora asked from the entrance.

"...Foot..." Starrk wheezed.

"Well, get your balls together, because we got a meeting." She searched for Neliel's Spiritual Pressure and it was already in the meeting room, "And Nel's already there. Can you walk?" Starrk shook his head no and Zora sighed.

"Aizen isnt gonna be very happy if you skip _again_, so do you need help?" He nodded. Damn, Lilinette must've kicked him pretty hard.

"Damn. I guess I'm gonna have to practically carry you then, huh?" She heard snickers from Hoshi and Kana, but just ignored them. She lifted Starrk up, carefully, and placed his left arm around her neck for support. And they walked out of the room. Slowly.

-  
Thats all I can write for this chapter, I'm sorry. but at least I know I'll be able to write the next chapter quickly. Plz Review. I'll always continue to write, but ALL who write enjoy knowing if people review or not.

E/N: It's because they feel the need to protect that spot after it's already been injured. A natural reaction to protect their manhood from further damage. Actually, most people do that. If you get punched in the chest, you curl over the injury to protect it. Oh, and hehe, you started this on my birthday. SORRY FOR POSTING IT SO LATE IT GOT LOST AMONG THE EMAILS!

Chapter Started: 2-12-11  
Chapter Finished: 2-20-11 


End file.
